


Room for Two

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Motel, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), nervous boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr:Twoodze asked for “2 smut for destiel <3 It’s so cliche and I love it.”#2. “Sorry. We only have one room available. Does a king work?”





	Room for Two

By the time Dean’s parking baby in front of the motel, he’s exhausted, frustrated, and seriously regretful. This seemed like an easy case. Two dead bodies, witness accounts of temperature drops, and a recent violent murder that connected to both victims. That was the only reason he let Castiel come along when he asked. Sam was sick with a vicious flu and Castiel had that cute little concerned face he gets when Dean wants to hunt alone. Really, though, he’d be better off by himself. Castiel as a human is pretty much a walking disaster. He doesn’t have the heart to tell him that, though, so here they are. 

 

Dean glances over at Castiel, releasing his breath in a sigh. The ex-angel is passed out with his head against the impala’s door. He would look peaceful if it weren’t for the bruise blooming on his cheek and the caked blood on his split lip. 

 

Castiel got hurt under his watch. It makes Dean sick. 

 

When Dean opens his door, Castiel jerks awake. He rubs at his eyes and looks over at Dean with a sleepy smile. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

 

If it was Sam, Dean would make fun of him. He’d say something about it only being a ten minute car ride from the cemetery to this motel. For good measure, he’d probably tease Sam about losing his edge, about becoming an old man. 

 

Not with Castiel, though. 

 

With Castiel, Dean’s heart catches at the base of his throat. There’s not a trace of humor in him. “You’re fine, Cas. Come on. Let’s get some rooms. We’ll deal with the case in the morning.”

 

Together, they grab the bags from the car and head inside. The little makeshift office with the hotel desk is dimly lit, the girl working it half asleep as she watches a soap opera. Her eyes flick to Dean and she immediately straightens up with a pretty smile and curious eyes. “Well, hello.”

 

“Hey,” Dean grits back, not in the mood for fake flirting. “We need two rooms, please.”

 

Her eyes flick from him to Castiel, then to her computer. She clicks a few buttons and makes a noise like she’s confirming something. “Sorry. We only have one room available. Does a king work?”

 

Dean wants to ask her why the fuck she thinks one room with a king bed would work when he originally asked for two rooms. When Dean specifically asked for a fucking wall to separate him from the gorgeous blue eyed man who he can’t seem to stop thinking about kissing ever since he turned human and moved in with them. 

 

Instead, Dean sighs and shrugs a shoulder. “Sure. Fine.”

 

He takes the key from her and heads back outside to find their room. Castiel hurries behind him. “Dean, am I misunderstanding or are we sharing a room?”

 

“We’re sharing.”

 

“Like you and Sam do?”

 

“Yes.” Dean pauses. “Well, no.”

 

They stop outside the door of room 8 and Dean slips the key in. When they get inside, Castiel stands at the end of the bed and stares at it with wide eyes. “You and Sam don’t share a bed.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“But we are?”

 

“It’s all they had available.” Dean locks the door behind them and tosses his bag on the floor, already slipping out of his flannel and kicking off his boots. “It’s a big bed. We’ll be fine.”

 

Castiel shuffles nervously, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye. When Dean catches him he blushes and looks back at the bed. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

 

Taking one glance at the stained, hard carpeting, Dean shakes his head. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“I understand how you value your personal space, Dean.” 

 

“I-” Dean stops himself before he tells Castiel that he doesn’t mind anymore. That Castiel is welcome in his personal space any damn time he wants. After clearing his throat, Dean mumbles, “Just get in the damn bed. I need to piss.”

 

Before Castiel can argue further, Dean’s gone. He goes to the bathroom, even though he didn’t have to, then stares at his reflection in the mirror while the water runs.  _ You can do this, Dean. It’s one night. It’s a big bed. Just pretend it’s Sammy.  _

 

Feeling better about the situation, Dean actually washes his hands, then takes a deep breath and heads back into the room. The main light is off now, just the small lamp on Dean’s side of the bed left on. Castiel is lying flat on his back, stiff as a board, eyes squeezed shut. It would make Dean laugh if he wasn’t so damn nervous himself. 

 

After stripping down to his boxers, Dean slips under the covers. He intends to roll on his side, face the wall, and hopefully fall straight asleep. Instead, his eyes drift over to the human slightly trembling beside him. He’s still wearing his damn trench coat. 

 

“Cas, you don’t have to sleep in all your clothes.”

 

“It’s fine, Dean.”

 

“It’s not. You’re human now and you can’t bullshit me. That’s uncomfortable.” He glances down, seeing two hard bumps at the bottom of the bed. With an eye roll, he grabs the blanket and rips it off Castiel. “And you’re still wearing your shoes?”

 

Castiel blushes, squeezing his eyes hard enough to make his whole face scrunch. With a sigh, Dean rolls off the bed and walks toward the end. He takes one of Castiel’s shoes off, then the other, before throwing them both in the direction of his own. After only a slight hesitation, he puts his knee between Castiel’s thighs and rests his weight on the bed, hands coming up to undo his belt. 

 

With a jerk of his body, Castiel’s eyes fly wide open and his mouth forms an ‘O’. “Wh - what are you doing, Dean?”

 

“Helping you get comfortable.” Dean stops just before unbuttoning his pants. “Is this okay?”

 

“Huh?” Castiel practically squeaks. “Uh - yeah. Yeah, fine. Okay.”

 

Gulping, Dean pops open Castiel’s pants, then tugs at the zipper. His hands shake as he slowly slides them down Castiel’s long legs. Dean’s thumb accidently brushes the skin of Castiel’s ankle when he pulls them off and he’s not sure who jumps harder, him or Castiel. 

 

Then everything freezes. Dean stares at the place where Castiel’s cock is tenting his boxers in pure hunger. Castiel stares at it in horror. 

 

Castiel acts first. He puts a hand over himself and quickly gets to his feet, turning his back to Dean. He strips out of his trench coat, suit jacket, tie, dress shirt, and over shirt so that he’s in nothing but his boxers like Dean, then practically dives onto the bed so he’s laying on his stomach. He hurries to yank the blanket over himself, then buries his face in the pillow. 

 

“Cas?”

 

Nothing. 

 

“Cas?”

 

With a tiny whimper, Castiel turns so his cheek is squished against his pillow, blue eyes carefully looking at Dean. “Yeah?”

 

“It’s not a big deal. It happens.”

 

“I know. It - it happens often.” Dean can’t help but start to harden himself at that, wondering how often Castiel has been hard around him. How often he’s walking around the bunker horny. How often he masturbates in his room. He’s so wrapped up in his own mind, he  _ almost  _ misses Castiel’s softly whispered, “Especially around you.”

 

Castiel’s face turns bright red and he presses it into the pillow again, nearly curling in on himself. 

 

“Cas?”

 

Nothing. 

 

“Cas, please look at me.”

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“Cas.”

 

Suddenly, Castiel sits up in the bed. “You’re hot, okay? You’re hot. You’re - with the eyes and the arms and the ass. You’re hot. You’ve always been, but it was manageable as an angel. Now? Now… it’s like I’m on fire when you’re around. And this  _ thing _ ,” he hisses, pointing at his crotch, “Doesn’t know how to control itself.”

 

Speechless from Castiel’s explosion, all Dean can think to do is grab his face and tug him into a searing kiss. Castiel releases the most adorable squeak before he’s wrapping himself around Dean and kissing him back. Dean pushes him onto his back so he can hover above him, never parting their lips. His cock rubs against Castiel’s through the fabric of his boxers and they both moan, the sound vibrating in their mouths as they explore each other. 

 

Within minutes, they’re frantic. Castiel is tugging at Dean’s hair and Dean’s nearly ripping Castiel’s boxers off. He has to pry Castiel’s hands away from his head once his cock is free, giving him a smile sexy enough to steal Castiel’s breath. “Let go.”

 

“What - what are you gonna do?”

 

“Let me go and I’ll show you.”

 

Castiel hesitates, but then does as told. Dean kisses his way down his chest and stomach. When he presses one against the side of his belly button, Castiel wiggles and laughs a little. Dean arches an eyebrow. “Ticklish?”

 

“Kinda,” Castiel says in a hushed whisper, looking at Dean through heavy-lidded eyes. “Can’t describe it. Just feels good.”

 

“Good.” Dean grins. “This will feel even better.”

 

Before Castiel can ask what he means, Dean’s ducking his head and wrapping his lips around his cock. Castiel bucks at the unexpected sensation. It’s wet and hot and..  _ Holy shit what’s that? Is that Dean’s tongue? Oh… he’s good at that.  _

 

After a minute of letting his body relax beneath Dean’s attention, Castiel gets too impatient. He yanks Dean’s hair hard enough for the man to pop up and glare at him. With a quick shuffle, Castiel is grabbing Dean by the biceps and pushing him, rolling them over so he’s on top. 

 

With a few sharp tugs, Castiel has Dean’s boxers off and he’s crawling on top of him. There’s no foreplay like with Dean. No kisses on his chest and stomach. He just immediately wraps his lips around Dean’s cock and swallows him down. Dean throws his head back and clenches his fists to keep himself from grabbing Castiel’s messy curls and fucking into his mouth. 

 

When Castiel surprisingly takes all of him, letting his cockhead slide to the back of his throat, Dean groans and says, “Alright, up.”

 

Dean rolls them again and Castiel laughs softly. 

 

“What?” Dean asks against his neck, where he’s now trailing open mouthed kisses. 

 

“Just funny that you can’t give up control for long.”

 

“Hey now.” Dean pops his head up and glares at Castiel, even as a smile tugs at his lips. “I’m perfectly fine giving up control. I just want to fuck you.”

 

Whatever Castiel planned to say in return is apparently gone, because all he can do is stare at Dean with his mouth wide open. Then he’s nodding as fast as humanly possible. “Yes. Now.”

 

“Now who’s impatient?”

 

“Shut up and fuck me Dean Winchester.” Dean makes a tsking sound but smiles as he slips off the bed. “Where are you going?”

 

Chuckling at the subtle whine in Castiel’s voice, Dean grabs his pants and digs in his pockets. When he returns to the bed, he waves the packet of lube in the air. Castiel’s eyes go round as if he just now realized what this means. 

 

Before he rips it open, Dean asks, “Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

 

“We  _ definitely  _ have to. I’m sure.”

 

“Alright. Try to just relax and-”

 

“I know,” Castiel says quickly, cutting him off. 

 

Dean’s eyes narrow. “You know? As in you’ve done this with some other guy?”

 

The blushing and nervousness from before comes back and Castiel is looking anywhere but at Dean. “I mean - no. Not - no. Just myself.”

 

Dean actually has to close his eyes and take a breath - that’s how fast more blood rushes to his cock at the idea of Castiel playing with his own hole. Then he’s ripping the packet apart and squeezing lube all over his two fingers. 

 

He pushes Castiel’s legs up toward his chest and spreads them. Just the simple act alone makes Castiel moan and shiver. When Dean gently rubs a finger around his rim, Castiel closes his eyes and starts to breathe heavy. His hole doesn’t even resist when Dean pushes in, and Castiel helps even more by moving his hips to press down. 

 

“Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean groans. “You’re so needy.”

 

Castiel bites his bottom lip and peers down at him. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s hot.” As if to prove his point, Dean slides in a second finger beside the first. He can tell he’s not going to have to do much more to get Castiel comfortable enough for his cock, but he’s loving his reactions too much to pull out. He takes his time to build up the pressure on his prostate, smiling each time Castiel whimpers or bucks his hips or moans. 

 

“When you do this, do you have a toy or do you use your fingers?”

 

“Both,” Castiel pants. 

 

“Do you pretend it’s me?” That adorable blush creeps back across Castiel’s cheeks and down his throat, and Dean knows his answer. “What do you pretend I’m doin’ to you, Cas? Is it this? Or more?”

 

Castiel blinks at him like he’s in shock. “Both. Usually - usually more.”

 

“Yeah? You want more?”

 

“Dean, please. Need you.”

 

He’s heard those words before from Castiel. They’ve always managed to seize his heart. This is different though. The power behind them is too great. 

 

“Yeah, okay angel,” Dean whispers. He notices how Castiel reacts to the pet name, loving the way he nibbles on the bottom lip of a smile. 

 

Squeezing the rest of the lube packet onto his cock, Dean strokes it a few times and guides it to Castiel’s opening. They lock eyes and take a breath in sync. Then Dean slowly slides into him, taking his time and rolling his hips as he moves. 

 

By the time he’s fully inside him, he’s not sure who is more impatient - him or Castiel. It’s like a switch flips and they’re suddenly all tongue and teeth and nails. Castiel is lifting his legs to let Dean in deeper, and Dean is fucking him like his life depends on it. 

 

Castiel hisses when Dean bites the apex of his shoulder, scratching down his back in return. It drives Dean wild and he pulls away, gripping Castiel’s hips tight enough to bruise and spreading his legs nice and wide. Moving back until his cock is just inside Castiel’s tight rim, Dean locks eyes with him and grins. 

 

“I wonder if I can fuck you hard enough to make you come untouched.”

 

“I- ooooh-” Whatever Castiel planned to say is lost when Dean ever so slowly enters him, pressing against his prostate in the best possible way. 

 

He pulls back again, grin widening. “Just wanted to check the angle.”

 

“‘S perfect,” Castiel slurs, moving his hips in an effort to get Dean to fuck him. 

 

Dean just sits back and watches for a while, appreciating the view as Castiel fucks himself the best he can on Dean’s cock. “You know this is it, right?” Dean finds himself saying.

 

“This is what?”

 

“I became an expert at resisting you. At keeping my feelings in check. But it’s over now. You’re perfect and I’m not letting you go.” 

 

Castiel’s breath hitches and his hips pause. “Really? You want me? Like really want me?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean stares down at where his cock is resting just an inch inside Castiel. He’s panting from the effort of staying still, not wanting to ruin the moment. “If you want me,” he adds, suddenly terrified. 

 

“If I want you?” Castiel asks on an incredulous breath. “Dean, all I’ve ever wanted is you.”

 

When Dean feels tears pricking his eyes, he holds Castiel tight and starts to fuck him. He will not cry. No chick flick moments. Instead, he focuses on what he knows. What he’s good at. Fucking someone out of their mind. 

 

And he does well. By the time Dean’s close to coming, Castiel is a mewling, shivering mess. He stopped forming coherent words long ago. All he does now is make noises and stare up at Dean with wide blue eyes full of amazement. 

 

Dean notices the second those eyes shift into something more. He knows before Castiel even yells a half-panicked, half-relieved, “‘M gonna come.” 

 

“Good.” Dean speeds up. “Come for me, angel.”

 

“Oh,” Castiel whispers, his eyes sliding closed at the nickname. He exhales once and then his body bows in Dean’s hands. His cum flies through the air between them, landing all over his own stomach and chest. A few drops even get on his chin. 

 

Moaning, Dean leans forward and licks at the cum on Castiel’s face. Then he presses his lips to his in a rough kiss and bucks into him twice more before stilling, buried as deep as possible inside him. Castiel moans and bites Dean’s lip, then licks the spot. 

 

As Dean comes down from his high, he rests on his elbows and presses his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder. They both suck in deep, shaky breaths until their bodies have calmed. Then Dean is gently pulling out and rolling off Castiel. He stands up, about to grab a towel from the bathroom to clean them, but stops when he sees Castiel’s face. 

 

“Where are you going?” Castiel whispers, sounding more like a small child than a former angel turned man. 

 

Dean’s heart nearly breaks. “Just to the bathroom, angel.”

 

“I thought you were leaving.”

 

“No, Cas.” Dean leans down, pressing a firm kiss to Castiel’s sweaty forehead. Castiel hums in happiness and relaxes. “I’m never going to leave you. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr! Destiel-love-forever


End file.
